Represented by Imidacloprid, neonicotinoid insecticide has been act as a hot area of pesticide discovery, with the character of high insecticidal activity, wide insecticidal spectrum, low toxic to mammals and aquatic animals, good systematic properties, appropriate field stability and environmental friendship. After Imidacloprid, a series of neonicotinoid insecticides such as Thiacloprid, Clothianidin, Thiamethoxam, Acetamiprid, Nitenpyram and Dinotefuran were developed (EP 247477, 296453, 685477, 235725, 235725, 315826, 192060, 244777, 0386565, 580553, 1031566, JP 62292765, 8259568, 8291171 and 7242633).
However, the application and development of these compounds are limited due to the resistance caused by over frequent use of Imidacloprid and cross-resistance among neonicotinoid insecticides caused by structural similarity. Meanwhile, the neonicotinoid insecticides mainly show high activity to Homoptera and Coleoptera pests, and the narrow insecticidal spectrum limits their broad application in pest control.
Therefore, it is urgent in the art to develop compounds with efficient activities from high active nitromethylene compounds so as to solve the problem of resistance, enlarge the insecticidal spectrum and apply them in insecticide compositions.